Impossible doesn't Apply
by Shirosune
Summary: <html><head></head>Full summery inside - During the bridge battle Naruto does something that should be impossible. But then again, when has impossible ever applied to Naruto?  Pairings uncertain, eventual strong/smart!Naruto. Rating/Genres may change in the future.</html>
1. Ghost of a Heiritage

Summery: In the moment of sorrow and rage following Sasuke's fall during the bridge battle, Naruto reaches for power with-in himself, and pulls up something that shouldn't even exist, something that should be impossible. But then again, when has impossible ever applied to Uzumaki Naruto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything here in.

* * *

><p>"Why did you protect me...?" Naruto asked angrily as he stood behind the boy who had just taken an attack for him, trembling from the mix of emotions surging through his mind. "I never asked you to!" He yelled at his teammate as he fought down the urge to punch the dark haired boy himself.<p>

"Who knows..." Sasuke said as his vision began to blur in and out, finding it took almost everything he had just to keep on standing. "My body moved of its own accord, baka..." He added as his strength finally gave out and he began to fall backward. He was vaguely surprised when Naruto caught him, but still had something to say and could feel himself fading quickly, so it had to be now. "I didn't want to die...I didn't want to die until I killed my brother..." He managed as he lifted his had toward Naruto, hoping the blonde would understand what he meant by telling him this, someone still needed to finish his mission for him, Itachi had to pay. "...you...don't die." He finished weakly as he felt reality slip away.

At first Naruto just sat there, half in shock and half trying to wake himself up for this bad dream. He was vaguely aware of his opponent saying something the sounded almost like praising Sasuke's actions, but he wasn't really paying attention and as the true reality of this caught up with him, something in his mind seemed to snap, he'd had enough of this bastard, he was going to make him pay for this.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at his opponent as he set his teammate down and began to stand. "I hated you too..." The blonde said as he looked down at Sasuke's lifeless form, two emotions drowning out all others in his mind as he began to reach deep within himself intent on pulling up ever last ounce of power he had so he could make the masked nin pay, digging deeper into his chakra reserves than he ever had before, than he even knew he could, Naruto took hold of something, something that made him feel...different.

The water around Naruto first began to ripple and then to swirl around him as chakra began to leak out of his body. Literally seeing the energy coming off the blonde, Haku began to move, whatever the blonde was getting ready to do, he had no intention of giving him the chance to do it, he'd finish this right now.

Naruto turned to face the masked nin, barely even noticing how everything seemed so slow right now, even as he spotted his enemy beginning to charge at him, ready to end the fight with a final move. Naruto's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed as he pulled his arm back and crouched slightly, readying to finish this himself.

What happened next would, in the future, prove to be a turning point in the life of Uzumaki Naruto, as the blonde made his move. In an instant, Naruto had gone from stand just in front of Sasuke to inches in front of his opponent, his fist striking the other boy's masked face with enough force to change his course and send him through one of his own mirrors, shattering the construct of ice and breaking the brunette's focus on the jutsu.

Part of Naruto's mind registered what had just happened, that he hadn't actually moved just then, that he had just sort of suddenly 'been' there. But it was only a very small part of his mind, the rest of it was still whole focused on the task of mopping the bridge with the masked nin. And as that particular nin stood back up and looked at him, the blonde did it again, uppercutting the brown haired boy this time, and sending up and back, tumbling along the bridge surface before coming to a stop this time.

Haku felt his body protest painfully as he began to stand up again, his mind trying to process what was going on. The blonde kid hadn't really seemed like a threat before, and no amount of chakra he had dredged up should have changed that, so what the hell was going on here? Had something else happened when the blonde pulled up all that chakra after his friend fell? Did this kid also have a kekkei genkai? As Haku looked back to the blonde, he wasn't surprised to find him suddenly right in front of him, or by the fist that slammed into his mask. He was however, surprised by the cracking sound he heard coming from it. Was the blonde really hitting him that hard?

Naruto was right on top of the masked nin once again, not even waiting for him to get back up this time, but as the brunette turned his head to look at him, he saw the boy's mask break and fall away, showing a familiar face. "You...!" The blonde questioned as his rage and sorrow were forgotten to the shock of what...no, of who he was seeing.

"Do not stop now Naruto-kun..." Haku said as he looked up at the blonde, finding it nearly impossible to maintain consciousness. "I have become a broken tool, I am no longer fit to serve Zabuza-sama...so please, finish me." The ice user pleaded to the blonde, continuing to speak only when he saw doubt and hesitation in Naruto's eyes. "A shinobi must learn to smoother their own heart and kill off their emotions Naruto-kun. Shinobi are tools used to end lives, and serve their masters...and I am no longer able to serve mine; with out him I am nothing...so please...finish it."

Nodding after a moment of processing what Haku had just said, Naruto reached back into his weapon holster and shakily pulled out a kunai, readying himself to take a life, even if he still felt conflicted about it. Gulping the blonde began to lift the weapon above his head and was about to bring it down when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, sensing the massive amount of chakra suddenly coming from the other end of the bridge. Looking toward it for just a moment before turning back to Haku, he saw the boy sliding into one of his ice mirrors.

* * *

><p>Turning back toward the chakra he could feel coming from the other side of the bridge, the world seemed to slow once again as he realized in a rare moment of clarity what Haku was doing. And in an instant it was as if Naruto hadn't even been standing there.<p>

Kakashi lifted his arm, pulling it back a bit as he got ready to close what little distance remained between Zabuza and himself, it was time to be done with this once and for all. As he began to move two things happened faster than he could react to them, Haku stepped out of an ice mirror that had appeared just to the side of where Zabuza was pinned by the copy-nin's summoned dogs, getting between the swordsman and himself and in what Kakashi could only describe as a haunting memory from his past, his blonde student appeared from nowhere and tackled the brown haired boy out of the way just in time, clearing the path of Kakashi's attack and leaving it to pierce it's intended target.

As soon as Naruto had Haku on the ground, he pulled back his fist and brought it down on the brunette's forehead with a resounding thud, sending the hyouton user into blissful unconsciousness. Naruto stood after taking a moment to catch his breath and turned to look at Kakashi just in time to see the silver haired nin pull his arm free from Zabuza's limp form, and couldn't stop himself from shutting slightly at the sight and sound of the action. Opening his mouth to speak, Naruto was cut off by a sound drifting over from the unfinished side of the bridge.

"Most impressive..." A snide voice chimed as the clapping stopped and the mist Zabuza had called up finally finished fading "It seems you've saved me a small fortune by killing Zabuza, not that I was actually intending to pay him anyway mind you." Gato said as he stood confidently at the front of his mob of henchmen, all of whom looked at the shinobi with an air of greed. "And now that your all spent from your little battle with those fools..." The diminutive tycoon motioned for his men to move forward.

The goons began to move forward, chuckling darkly as they advanced. But stopped as an arrow landed just in front of them. A call of, "Gato! We aren't going to let you get away with this any longer!" following shortly after said arrow. As the thugs lifted their heads to the source of the call, they found something that gave them pause; a small army of villagers stood to the beginning of the bridge, armed with all manor of weaponry, some of the weapons were improvised others however were as real as it got.

Looking back to the source of the voice as well, Naruto couldn't stop the smirk that found its way onto his lips as he saw who seemed to be at the lead. It appeared his little talk with Inari had helped him after all, and seeing the villagers there and the way Gato's goon squad seemed to hesitate at the sight of them gave him an idea. Calling up the last bit of chakra he had to spare, Naruto prepared his favorite jutsu. "Yeah, that's right, it's about time these people were free of you!" The blonde said with a grin. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Noticing the goons taking a few steps back at the sight of a few dozen new Narutos appearing to go along with the villagers, Kakashi nodded to himself. It'd be a complete bluff, but he could add a bit more to these odds. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The jounin called as he turned his head to stare at the now shaking band of thugs. Even Gato's raving orders for the to 'kill them all!' didn't seem to be enough anymore; the addition of a slight bit of killing intent aimed in their direction seemed to put it over the top as they went scattering, jumping off the bridge on all sides and completely forgetting about their meal ticket, as Gato was left standing at the opposite end of the bridge, alone and exposed.

Before the pint-sized business man could turn tail and runaway himself, he was caught by to collar and lifted into the air by one very tired Hatake Kakashi. He was extremely thankful it didn't take much for him to move from where he was to Gato quickly, because he was nearly spent. It wasn't as bad as it had been after his first fight with Zabuza, but he'd still need a day or two before he was back up to full strength after this.

Turning back to look at the other end of the bridge, where Naruto was looking on sadly as Sakura clutched Sasuke's still form, only to shortly after jump up and holler happily as Sakura gave a call of 'Sasuke-kun, you're alive!', Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how his blonde student was still standing, especially if he had really seen when had thought he had when he was finishing off Zabuza. A moment later the silver haired jounin got his answer as his student fell over like a sack of potatoes, much to the distress of the villagers and his teammates, or at least Sakura, he couldn't quite tell with Sasuke from here in the boy's current condition.

Turning his attention back to the struggling Gato, he gave the man a lazy stare before bringing his free hand down on his neck in a chopping motion, knocking the man out. "It should be impossible, he doesn't have access to those seals, no one does...and even if he did, the chances of him even being able to use that jutsu should be next to zero, let alone for him to have learned it already...but I'm also sure of what I saw at that moment...seems I'll just have to talk to him... though, I doubt he even knows what he's managed to do...or even that he's done it, for that matter."

* * *

><p>Well, that's it, just an idea I had floating around in my head, so I thought I'd give it a shot.<p>

And to those wondering, what Naruto is doing is something akin to the Hiraishin, but it's not quite the same. It's a kekkei genkai created by a mixture of chance elements, one of which being Minato's extensive use of the Hiraishin changing his body and those changes being passed down to Naruto. Other elements include the sealing of Kyuubi and an ability for Naruto's body and mind to adapt quickly and for his body to withstand things such as the Kyuubi's chakra and Nature chakra better than others can.

Ok, now a couple of quick questions.

1 – Should I keep going with this?

2 – If I do, should I make the Kyuubi good or bad, or just leave it out of this as much as possible?

3 – What should I do about Haku? Go with team 7, stay in wave or begin a journey on his own?

4 – Did you spot any problems with spelling, grammar or things such as skipped words?

As to the fourth one, if you did spot something, please let me know so I can fix it.

...Ja ne.

~Shiro


	2. Approaching the Impossible

Kakashi's hand twitched as he watched Naruto helping the workers with the work on the bridge. He'd been keeping his team split up over the last few days for a few reasons, one was that Sasuke was still recovering and need to rest and Sakura insisted on staying with the Uchiha to 'help nurse him back to health' among other reasons, but the main one over all, was that the silver haired jounin couldn't figure out what to do about Naruto. He had yet to approach the blond about what he had done in the midst of the bridge battle, and the truth was he wasn't sure how to do so, given the sensitive subject matter that could be involved.

Kakashi wasn't a fool, he knew who Naruto really was, and he knew it was best that the blond himself remained unaware for the time being. There were simply too many risks involved in letting the hyperactive boy know of his heritage, and sadly those risks weren't just from sources outside the village. There were those that sat at the very heart of Konoha that would seek Naruto's life all the harder if they were ever to connect the dots, so to speak, and learn the truth.

Still, he needed to talk to the blond about it this situation, before he began to boast about it. 'Still...how do I get Naruto to keep quiet about his new ability with out at least touching on _that _subject...' Kakashi questioned mentally, his hand twitching again. He really wanted to read his Icha Icha book right now, to let himself become distracted from the matter at hand and be the lazy jounin he made himself out to be. But this was one time where he simply couldn't afford to give into his vices, much as he would love to do so.

Sighing in resignation, Kakashi made his way over to where the Hyperactive blond was helping some the workers by moving a large metal beam into place for them to bolt down. "Naruto, we need to talk." The silver haired jounin said, getting his students attention, his tone making it clear that this wasn't a 'casual' sort of talk. Naruto looked up at him, nodding after a moment and then making a few more kage bunshin to help out while he was away.

As they moved out of ear shot of those on the bridge, Kakashi took a moment to put together what he was planning to say, only for Naruto to cut in before he could begin. "This about what I did in the fight, isn't it?" The blond questioned in a slight amount of nervousness. "Thought so...um...am I in trouble?"

Kakashi blinked a few times as his mind tried to process that question. Why on earth would that be the first question out of the blond's mouth? No matter, he could use this to help keep the boy quiet, at least for now. "No, but you could end up in trouble if you go around bragging about that new ability of yours."

Naruto nodded at hearing that, he had figured something like that would be the case. "Because people will think its because of...well, you know..." The blond trailed off at the subject of the Kyuubi. Still not comfortable with speak of it out loud. It was one of the few subjects in the world that could to the normally loud blond into a somewhat quiet person.

"...that not the only reason why." Kakashi said after a few moment of uncomfortable silence. "There is another reason...but it's not anything I'm allowed to tell you about...so don't ask." The silver haired jounin added when he saw Naruto open his mouth. "Still, that aside...do understand what it is you did back then?"

Naruto looked thoughtful got a moment, before give a half shrug. "Sort of, I guess..." He answered as he closed his eyes and scratched at the back of his head. "I know I felt different, like the whole world had suddenly slowed down...and when I moved...well it wasn't much moving as it was...just suddenly being someplace else." The blond tried to explain it as best he could. "I...I didn't really notice at first though, I was to focused on my target. It wasn't until I actually used it consciously that I realized just what it was that was happening."

"And when was that?" Kakashi questioned as he processed the information he'd been given. This ability sound similar to what he had first thought he seen Naruto do, but the description wasn't quite right. "And how did you do it?"

"It was when Haku tried to get between you and Zabuza..." Naruto answered the first question and then trailed off as he began looking thoughtful again. "And I'm not exactly sure how to answer that last one..." He added with a frown. "It was sorta like flipping a switch and focusing on my target..."

"And how did you target Haku from that far away?" Kakashi continued to probe, trying to grasp as much of an understanding of this as he could. He'd all the information he could get, especially if things played out the way he expected after giving his report to the Hokage when they returned from this mission.

"Dunno..." Naruto answered honestly while giving a sheepish smile. "I just sort of did...it was like I had him tagged or something...I just knew where he was." He continued after a moment, looking a bit confused by his own description of it. "Kakashi-sensei...what's going to happen to Haku once we get back to Konoha?"

Kakashi tensed at that question, not having expected such a sudden turn in subject matter. "We'll be turning him over to ANBU, and past that...I really can't say anything for sure." The jounin answered as he considered the possible fates that could await their current captive. Given Konoha's policies, and barring any bounties on the young man's head and pending a few psychological evaluations, there was every chance he'd be given the chance to join Konoha, since he was, in truth, not a nuke-nin...but there simply weren't any certainties in the shinobi world, and he couldn't get the blond's hopes up over something like that.

"I know he was our enemy...but Haku isn't that bad a guy." Naruto said with a frown. "It really sucks that things had t be like this...because I think if they had been different, Haku and I could have been friends." The blond observed with a sigh. "Still, I wonder, is what he said about Shinobi really true Kakashi-sensei? Are we really just tools to used and thrown away when we're no longer of use?"

"Aa..." Kakashi began as he looked up toward the sky. "In some villages that true, and to some extent even in Konoha, but its not entirely accurate for us." The jounin continued as he thought back to a similar conversation he'd had with his own sensei. "While there are those shinobi in Konoha he live by this belief, the majority of us choose to find our nindo, our own way of being a ninja."

"My own way of being a ninja..." Naruto echoed thoughtfully, staring off into the distance. "Heh, yeah, I like that. I'm not just going to be some tool, I'm going to a ninja my way and I won't let anybody stop me." The said with a broad smile as he turned back to look at Kakashi. "I guess we should get back to the bridge, huh?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod from Kakashi, he started back toward the bridge but stopped, shivering slightly. "Glad that wasn't the real me..." The blond near deadpanned looking over to find Kakashi giving him an odd look. "Heh...one of my clones just slipped and fell off the bridg...hey wait...how do I know that?"

"Are you serious?" I was Kakashi's turn to deadpan as he gave to blond a somewhat flat look with his visible eye. "You've been using the kage bunshin this whole time without ever noticing that you get their memories when they dispel...?" The shocked look followed by the wry smile with Naruto gave him after that explanation was more than enough to answer his question. 'Why do I get the feeling all of a sudden that I just handed the devil the keys to paradise and said 'go nuts'?' Kakashi questioned himself as he felt a sense of dread wash over him.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as Kakashi, Naruto and Tazuna made their way back to Tazuna's house. As the house came into sight, the two shinobi both noticed something was off. There wasn't any smoke from a fire burning in the stove, and they didn't smell food cooking, as they had all the other times they had approached it after arriving with Tazuna the first. "Naruto..." Kakashi's voice was quiet, and the was an edge to it.<p>

"Aa..." Came Naruto's reply as he pulled a kunai, stepping between Tazuna and the house, much to the old man's dismay. He could tell Tazuna was nervous, and he couldn't blame him, especially since he was too. Inari and Tsunami were on his list of precious people now, and of course, so was Tazuna, and he'd hate to think of anything happening to any of them.

Kakashi moved carefully toward the house, keeping his senses opened for anything to could hint at what was going on. Reaching the door with out sensing anything dangerous, he slowly opened it, looking inside, not really sure what he expected to see. What he found turned his stomach only slightly, the limp bodies of Tsunami and Sakura were laying on the floor in the kitchen, they were unconscious but at least he could tell they were breathing by the rise and fall of their chests. A quick once over was enough to assure him they didn't have any serious wounds, just a few bumps and bruises.

Moving further into the house and up the stairs, he found Inari in the same state as the two in the kitchen and not too far from him was a groaning Uchiha Sasuke, who seemed to just be coming around. What really caught Kakashi's attention though, was what he hadn't found. "You doing alright Sasuke?" The silver hair jounin questioned, walking toward the downed Uchiha as he moved his hand away from his weapons pouch.

"Kakashi-sensei...?" The dark hair boy questioned groggily as he tried to sit up. "That damn ice user..." Sasuke observed as he finally managed a sitting position. "He managed to slip out of his binds, his was in front of me before I could do anything to stop him."

"Seems I should have taken a few more precautions to keep hold of him." Kakashi muttered as he checked Inari for any serious wonders before moving on the Sasuke. "Well it seems at least, that he didn't have any intention of really harming any of you." The jounin observed as he finished check Sasuke. "You're the worst off out of everyone in the house, and that's simply because a couple of your wounds reopened."

"Hnn..." Sasuke replied with a somewhat annoyed tone. "What are we going to do about Haku?" He questioned as he rubbed at a tender spot on his neck. The ice user had hit him in a pressure point that had dropped him almost instantly. A testament to the ice user's speed and knowledge of the human body.

"Not much we can do at this point." Kakashi answered as he stood up and helped the Uchiha to his feet. "Our mission is to remain here and protect Tazuna until the bridge is complete. Tracking and recapturing Haku isn't a part of that objective."

"And if he comes back to finish what he and Zabuza started?" Sasuke questioned sourly while trying to keep his balance. "Wouldn't it be better to deal with him before that can happen?"

Kakashi shook his head in answer to that, and seeing the questioning look that earned him from the Uchiha, sighed inwardly before explaining. "Looking at the facts as they stand, that won't be happening." The jounin said as he walked over and picked up Inari's limp form. "If Haku were out to kill Tazuna, then he wouldn't done things the way he did. He would have killed everyone here, instead he chose to knock you out, he wouldn't have left but instead would have set a trap."

"Tch..." Sasuke frowned as he thought over what Kakashi had just said. He hated to admit it, but the silver haired jounin was right. And as much as he wanted to argue his case for pursuing the ice user, he knew it was a fight he couldn't win. Still, that didn't mean he had to like the situation, or that he had to hide the fact that it displeased him for that matter.

"Things don't always go as planned Sasuke, this whole mission should as a lesson to that effect." Kakashi began after hearing the disgruntled sound from his dark haired student. "And like it or not, sometimes the enemy does get away, and there isn't anything we can do about it." Kakashi continued while looking pointedly at Sasuke. "That's just how it is." The silver haired jounin finished as he turned and head for Inari's room to set to boy down before heading back down to call Naruto and Tazuna in. He honestly couldn't wait for this mission to end at this point...perhaps he could start using a few kage bunshin to lend a hand with the bridge too...

* * *

><p>Not much...if any...action in this one, but needed for a few plot points. Next chapter should have them in Konoha, and that's when the real fun begins. Anyway, let me know what you think, and if you spot any typos or grammatical issues. I haven't really read over this one the way I normal like to do with stuff I write. I wanted to get it up, so...yeah.<p>

Couple things I want opinions on here.

1 – Naruto x ? (Options are: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Temari, Kiba[Note: I don't do Yoai so this one will involve a bit...okay a lot of insanity occurring.])

2 – Should Naruto learn of his heritage sooner or figure it out later? (Sooner = Before Chuunin exams. Later = Just before time skip.)

3 – Should I leave Naruto with getting the toad summon or try to come up with something different for him?


End file.
